Feel
by Acherona
Summary: For Zexion every day is a living nightmare and he’s shut off his heart in order to survive. Will a certain blond musician be able to make him feel again? Gift fic for Yaoi flame.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of its characters and I'm not making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Contains boy on boy love, abuse, language and sex between males. If this isn't your thing than please click the back button now.

**AN** – _This story is written for_ **Yaoi flame** _because she's wonderful and amazing. I'm sorry for the long wait. I really hope that she and the rest of you will like it._

**FEEL**

Zexion groaned as the sharp sunlight peeked in to his room through threadbare blue curtains, forcing the young man to realize that it was morning and he had to face another day. His body ached all over and he knew that when he would look it would be covered in fresh black purplish bruises. None on the face though, his stepfather was always careful not to leave any marks where they could be spotted easily.

Zexion sighed as he threw his feet over the edge of the bed and stretched his sore and aching muscles. Only eight more months and then he was free. Eight months until he turns eighteen and then he would leave this hellhole behind once and for all. He shivered as he walked barefoot across the cold linoleum floor to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, after a night where his stepfather had paid him a visit he always felt dirty beyond words and no matter how hard he scrubbed and brushed his stepfather's filth seemed to cling to his very pores like an invisible blanket. No one could see it but Zexion could feel it all the time and it made him sick.

After finishing in the bathroom he dressed in his usual ripped black jeans and black hoodie, the routine of it all was comforting to him. He pulled on his black converse sneakers and dragged a brush through his silver locks. His hair had a purplish tint to it that apparently was very amusing to his fellow classmates. Zexion didn't care, he had learned long ago to shut off his emotions and close off his heart. If you felt you would undoubtedly get hurt and if you felt then the nightmare that he went through on a regular basis would actually become real and that would break him.

He grabbed his homework and placed it carefully in his worn messenger-bag, making sure it wouldn't wrinkle or tear in the bag. Zexion was considered a nerd, an emo, a goodie two-shoes that always sucked up to the teacher. Zexion liked school and homework, it was made up of rules and it always made sense. There was always a formula or an equation to explain why something was this way or that. More than that though school was the means to his escape, there was a reason why Zexion worked so hard to get straight A's in all his classes. He wanted a scholarship; he didn't care what school it was as long as it was located a hell of a long way away from here, from this ratty house and his devil of a stepfather. His mother wasn't much better, she knew what her husband did and she had never raised a finger to stop him.

The stairs creaked as he made his way downstairs and across the tiny hallway toward the door leading outside. Just as he was about to leave a large hand grabbed his upper arm and Zexion couldn't help but flinch as his fresh bruises were squeezed painfully. He looked up and met his stepfather's cruel gaze.

"Be sure to come straight home after school," Lexaeus told him sternly. "There are chores to be done and since your mother won't be home we'll have the whole house to ourselves." He finished with a leer.

Zexion only gave a curt nod and pulled his arm out of the other's grip before racing outside and slamming the door behind him. Six hours…Six hours of freedom was all he had before he had to be back at this ratty house with its peeling paint and crooked window-sills. He wondered if when others looked at it, could they see that this house had the devil living inside it. He doubted it; it looked just like any other house on the wrong side of the tracks and if someone did see they didn't care so I supposed that it didn't matter.

Zexion walked to school, he enjoyed the fresh air and the alone time and it gave him time to get ready for the school day. As he walked through the corridors of the public high school he ignored the jabs and shoves as well as the occasional faggot screamed his way. After all he was used to it; this had been a part of his routine at school for years now. He used to have friends; all the way up to junior high he had had friends and a life. Then suddenly over a summer holiday someone had decided that he wasn't cool enough or rich enough to be noticed anymore and so over the course of one day Zexion lost all his friends and turned into a shadow. No one cared if he was teased or beaten because shadows weren't real people anyway. No one here at school really saw him anyway, Zexion didn't exist…only the emo-faggot nerd did and he was fair game for all who needed to feel superior to someone else.

"Hi Zexion, how are you?" A gentle voice that tinkled like bells interrupted Zexion's brooding and caused him to drop back to reality.

'_Don't answer.' _He thought to himself. _'Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and walk away.'_

For months now Demyx had greeted him in the morning and asked how he was, he had smiled at him during lunch and waved goodbye in the afternoon. Zexion didn't know why, all he knew was that every time he saw those startling blue eyes and heard that melodic voice he hurt inside. He had never answered the dirty blond nor smiled back at him. What had changed now? Demyx had been one of the friends that had turned his back on him all that time ago. What right did the other have to even look at him now? Why couldn't he just let him keep being a nobody? Being noticed as a human being hurt, it made his locked up heart ache and remind its owner that it was still there. So Zexion ignored the slender fair haired boy and turned the corner of the corridor without looking back.

The school day dragged on like normal without any surprises, Zexion had attended classes and eaten his lunch at a table alone before hurrying off to the library to get some studying in, besides he loved the smell of books and all the knowledge that you could find between brittle pages. The next class was chemistry, Zexion looked forward to it. In chemistry you could always work your way to a clear and correct answer by using science and science alone.

He stirred his chemicals in his glass container and was just about to put it on the Bunsen burner when a racket in the corner of the classroom caused him to turn around and look at what was going on, when he saw that it was only Larxene pounding Seifer into the floor for touching her he lost interest and turned back to his experiment. Zexion hadn't more than placed the glass container on the burner before he heard a loud crash and felt a stinging, burning pain in his hand. _'Ah so that was what they were doing, Larxene and Seifer was the distraction so that they could switch my heat-proof glass cup against a regular one…I should have known.' _Zexion thought feeling disappointed in himself that he'd fallen for such a trick.

The snickering that had started when Zexion's container exploded suddenly died in the students throats as they watched his bleeding and cut up hand. The whole desk and the floor beneath had already turned crimson with it. Instead of laughter and name-calling a shocked silence spread throughout the room.

Zexion wondered why they were so shocked; maybe they didn't think that shadows bled. He watched the blood pouring out of the jagged cuts in his hand with detachment, it all felt as if it happened to someone else, it didn't even hurt anymore. His hand just felt numb. The teachers panicked screeching became a dull background noise along with the stares of the students. He flinched when someone grabbed him and wrapped his hand tightly in a towel and looked up to meet worried blue eyes.

"Come, we must get you to the nurse. You still have glass in your wounds and I think you'll need stitches." Demyx said as he gently led Zexion out of the room and down to the nurse's office.

"I…I c-can manage on my own." Zexion said as he tried to get away from the other's grip.

"Oh look he talks." Demyx said with mock surprise. "For once could you just let go of the misunderstood loner routine and accept my help…You are so stubborn!" The blond continued.

Zexion looked at Demyx with wide eyes; the blond was usually all smiles and jokes so it was surprising to see his other side. As gentle as Demyx was, he also had a darkness to him. The darkness Zexion could relate to but that didn't stop him from sometimes longing for the light, the smiles and a gentle touch.

They got to the nurse's office and Demyx practically pushed Zexion inside and forced him to sit down on one of the hard plastic chairs. Then he all but dragged the nurse to him before sitting down besides Zexion and grabbed his uninjured hand and held it between both his own.

"Look I'm at the nurse, you can leave now." Zexion said and squirmed to get his hand back from the death grip Demyx was holding it in.

"No way!" Demyx protested. "I'm staying here until I know for sure that you'll be alright, that's what friends do."

At those words Zexion forcefully pulled his hands out of Demyx's grip. Something inside him felt like it was about to shatter and that hurt a thousand more times than his busted hand.

"Friends," He said with venom lacing his voice. "We haven't been friends for a very long time; you know absolutely nothing about me so why don't you stop this pretence." Zexion flinched as the nurse continued to pick out glass shards from his hands with a pair of tweezers. He wanted nothing more than to get up and leave but he was stuck where he was at the moment.

Demyx looked away, his blue eyes full of shame. "I know I have treated you badly. Look I was a kid that gave into peer pressure. I've tried to make things right for a long time now but you won't ever listen." He looked pleadingly at the silver haired boy beside him.

"You think saying hi in the morning and a smile during lunch makes up for years of being shunned? I don't even know what I did to make me such a bad person that none of you could even stand to be around me anymore and now…Now I don't need any of you." Zexion hissed, his eyes blazing.

"I-I don't really think there was a reason, things just kind of h-happened." Demyx stuttered, he felt truly ashamed of himself. "I have missed you though Zexy…I w-want to be your friend."

"No!" Zexion shouted, he couldn't open his heart again, that would lead to nothing but hurt. "I don't want you near me; you're nothing but a coward, living your life pleasing others. Why would I miss that?" The nurse had finished picking out the glass and was now sowing his wounds with tiny and neat stitches. "Will I be able to use my hand fully again?" He asked the nurse ignoring Demyx completely.

"Yes, you were lucky. None of your tendons were damaged. Just be careful for a while and keep the hand dry. Come back tomorrow for a change of bandages." The nurse told him seriously. Zexion thanked her and left the sterile smelling nurse's station without looking at Demyx. His heart was pounding in his chest and there was a ringing sound in his ears. Why, why would this happen now? He'd gotten used to being alone, why did Demyx have to remind him of the things he used to crave? Zexion pressed those hurtful feelings deep inside again, this would not break him, he was stronger than that…Only eight months to go.

oo—oo—oo

Demyx watched Zexion go with sadness filling his heart. He felt like crying. He'd screwed up royally, how could things have turned out like this? For as long as he could remember Demyx had always been in love with Zexion.

He had absolutely no idea how things had turned out the way they had done, with Zexion being pushed out of their group of friends. And he had no idea that the other's isolation would last as long as it had done. Though Zexion seemed to revel in his place as a loner too. Demyx knew that he'd been stupid when he'd went along with the others and shut Zexion out, he had been trying to fix it for a long time but Zexion wouldn't even give him the time of day. Sora and Roxas had tried to make contact too. The two twins hadn't moved here until a year and a half ago so Zexion couldn't hold a grudge against them for what had happened. It seemed as if Zexion didn't want any friends or anyone close to him and that thought made Demyx so very sad.

Demyx couldn't even imagine life without people around him, the very thought scared the shit out of him. That was why he had caved to peer pressure; he was so frightened that he would have been left without friends too. Demyx knew that he couldn't have survived that, he wasn't strong like Zexion. Every day he put on a smile and played the friendly class clown, he needed to be liked. If he wasn't liked then who was he? That was a question that he himself couldn't answer.

His thoughts drifted back to Zexion, the boy from today was so different from the one he had once known. Zexion from before had been smart and driven too, but he had been burning for learning and he'd been kind of a cocky wise ass never afraid to argue his cause. Demyx missed him. This new Zexion was like a robot, always doing everything perfectly without questioning anything. Was it Demyx and the others who had transformed Zexion into this? If it was, how could he even begin to fix it? Sometimes Demyx just wanted to grab Zexion shake him and shout; where are you? Please come back!

Well Demyx was determined of nothing else and so he would just have to make Zexion see that he was serious and that he really did want to be Zexion's friend, actually he wanted to be more than friends with Zexion but friendship was a good place to start.

oo—oo—oo

"Good Morning Zexion, how are you today?" Zexion almost rolled his eyes at the cheery voice that greeted him as he walked down the hallway. It had been three weeks since the _incident _in chemistry class and every day Demyx greeted him with the same phrase. Zexion was actually starting to look forward to this morning meeting and that scared him more than anything. What would happen if he dared open his frozen heart to Demyx again, would the other boy hurt him as much as before? Zexion wasn't sure he could take being hurt like that again.

"Hnn" Zexion replied but that grunt was enough to produce a dazzling smile on the dirty blond walking beside him. Demyx was so happy that he was making progress and he promised himself that he would never let Zexion down again.

Demyx looked over at Zexion; he was worried about the other boy. The silverette looked so tired, he had grown even paler than usual and always had dark circles around his eyes and he was so thin. Demyx longed to reach out and smooth those dark circles with his thumb but he knew that that wouldn't be well received so he managed to brace himself. He was brought out of his musings by a soft spoken voice.

"So…Do you want to sit together at lunch today?" Zexion asked quietly. Looking down at his own shoes as he asked, he didn't dare to look up at his companion. This was a huge step for him but he did miss Demyx's friendship and he was so dead tired of being alone. He had decided to take this chance and he hoped to all the fates out there that it would be worth it.

The smile that lit up Demyx's face was like watching the sun rise to chase away the darkness of night. "Yeah Zex, I would really, really like that." Demyx said while watching Zexion intently. The silverette was so beautiful it made Demyx's heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to be with the other boy in every sense of the word and for the millionth time he really regretted his cowardice that had kept him away from the other for so long.

He should have stood by Zexion, then at least they would have had each other instead of Zexion being all alone. Unfortunately he couldn't change the past no matter how much Demyx wished he could but he promised himself that the future would be different. He would do anything for the other boy.

"Okay then," Zexion said with an almost invisible smile. "See you at lunch."

Demyx nodded and they parted ways to go to different classes. Demyx didn't care about the weird looks he was receiving when he sat down in class, he couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Nothing else happened.

oo—oo—oo

They'd been having lunch together for over a week now and for every day that went by things were getting a little less awkward. Zexion had even begun speaking to Demyx in whole sentences now to the blonds' great joy.

The boys always went outside for lunch, away from all the others and the glares and comments they would receive. Today was a beautiful, sunny day and they were sitting in the yard under a large tree watching the sunlight play in the leaves as they ate their sandwiches.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked hesitantly as he leaned against the rough brown bark of the large oak tree they were sitting under. "Could we please talk, I have something I need to say."

"Hmm alright, Demyx," Zexion replied while he picked at the sandwich he's brought for lunch, every bite felt like cotton in his mouth and it felt as if he had to throw up. He hadn't talked like this with anyone for a very long time; the creepy conversations with his stepfather didn't count.

"Do you still care for me, even a little bit?" Demyx asked softly, his voice thick with worry as he watched the silverette. "I know you probably won't believe this but I still consider you my best friend…I-I really do care for you."

Zexion scoffed a bit at Demyx's declaration, he hadn't shown much of that care the last couple of years. Still he was trying now and Zexion didn't want to be the same as those who had turned him away so he figured he would answer the blond. "I have always cared for you too Demyx, and despite everything I'll probably always will no matter if I want to or not."

"I want to be important in your life again, I want you to let me in." Demyx said with a sigh. The more time he spent with Zexion the more he realized that something was bothering the other, something more than the situation at school.

Zexion looked down in his lap and picked his fingers together nervously as the blond spoke. He wished he could confide in him but this renewed friendship was still too fragile and besides he didn't want to drag sweet innocent Demyx into the filth that his life consists of.

"I want that, too. Maybe one day… maybe one day I can forget the past…but not yet. I'm n-not saying this to punish you Demyx; it's just how I feel right now." Zexion told the other boy quietly.

"Please Zex, forgive me!" Demyx pleaded with his large blue eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll try…" Zexion promised, it was the best he could do. He offered Demyx a soft smile and reached out with his hand to wipe a wayward tear off the blonds' cheek with his thumb. "You _are_ my friend; let's just take everything as it comes okay?"

Demyx nodded and stood up brushing off the grass that had stuck to his blue jeans as they sat and ate.

He reached out his hand to help pull Zexion up to his feet. As the silver haired boy took the hand his shirt rode up, Demyx couldn't help but sneak a peek at the other's pale smooth stomach but let out a horrified gasp as he saw the huge black, purplish bruises that decorated the silverette's hipbones and waist.

Zexion followed the blonds' gaze and quickly pulled his hand out of the other's grasp as he hurriedly pulled his shirt down so that they would cover the shameful marks on his body.

"What the hell is that?" Demyx shouted. "Who has hurt you?"

Zexion turned away from Demyx and picked up his schoolbag, his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it echoing in his head. Why did Demyx have to see? He would hate him again if he found out that Zexion was nothing more than his stepfather's toy and punching bad. He was tainted and dirty and he didn't deserve friends…especially not pure, lovely ones like Demyx.

"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it…I just fell." Zexion said in scratchy voice as he did his best to avoid looking at the other boy.

"Those were hand-marks Zex," Demyx said as he grabbed Zexion again. "There's no way you got those bruises by falling. Someone has been hurting you and I want to who it is so I can kill them." He growled.

Zexion's eyes filled with dread at those words. Demyx couldn't find out, Lexaeus would snap this gentle boy like a twig, both body and mind and laugh while doing it. Zexion couldn't let that happen, he needed to protect the blond. He loved him too much to allow him to be hurt…Oh god…He loved Demyx! That realization almost brought him to his knees but it made him all the more adamant to protect the other boy from pain.

"Just stay out of it, it's none of your business and it's not as if you've cared before." He sneered. "You kill someone…don't make me laugh. You would piss yourself and run away like the coward you are. You're the last person in the world I would ever ask for help." Zexion knew he was cruel and it made the heart he thought was dead crack like weak glass but he did it to protect Demyx. He would not be the one to drag the blond down to the darkness he spent his days in.

Demyx flinched at Zexion's words, they hurt…a lot but Demyx could also see the fear in the other boy's eyes. He stalked over wrapping his arms around the silverette drawing him into a tight embrace. He felt Zexion struggle but he just held on tighter.

"Okay Zex I'll let it go…for now. Just know that I'll always be here for you. You won't get rid of me no matter what snide remarks or hurtful words you throw at me. You can come to me anytime Zexion, please just know that." Demyx said as he breathed in the spicy scent of Zexion's hair.

Zexion couldn't breathe, feeling warm strong arms around him and knowing that the touch wouldn't be followed by pain. Deep down he wanted to stay in Demyx's embrace forever but he knew that that wasn't possible. He pulled away from the blond and walked away without looking back, with every step he took his heart grew heavier but he ignored it and continued walking.

oo—oo—oo

Demyx sat on the bed in his room, distractedly strumming his fingers over the guitar in his lap. Music always soothed him and make him feel better but right now not even the calming notes helped.

It had been two weeks since he'd seen Zexion. The silverette hadn't been to school since Demyx asked him about the bruises and Demyx couldn't get a hold of him. He'd even walked over to Zexion's house but when he knocked on the door, the silver haired boy's stepfather had told him that Zexion was away on a trip with his mother.

Demyx was worried about his friend and crush; he wanted to know that he was safe and even more than that he wanted him in his arms where he belonged. That short embrace that they'd shared felt so right, they fitted together like pieces of a puzzle and Demyx wanted him back.

Demyx was roused from his thought by a frantic knocking on his window. Placing the guitar on the floor by the bed he slowly rose and walked over to the window and hesitantly looked out.

Seeing shining silver hair on the other side of the glass he hurriedly opened the window and dragged a panting Zexion inside where he tumbled on to the floor. The silverette had a black eye and a split lip that caused blood to drip onto his dark blue t-shirt, he was smiling though…a smile that made his lip bleed even more.

"I did it!" Zexion called out getting up from Demyx's carpet. "I told him to fuck off and that he wasn't allowed to touch me anymore…I kicked him." He snickered some as he latched onto Demyx. "I have nowhere to go, no money and no job but I'm free!"

Demyx could feel Zexion's breathe against his neck and he shivered. He saw more bruises on Zexion's arms under the shirt he was wearing. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Never been better," Zexion answered. "I finally stood up for myself. My mother took his side of course but I don't care, I'm never stepping foot in that house again even if I have to quit school and not go to college."

Suddenly all pieces fit together for Demyx and he understood what had happened. He filled with hate towards Zexion's stepfather and he promised himself that he would never let that awful excuse of a human being lay a hand on Zexion again. Demyx pulled the other boy closer and for a moment they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms, Demyx could hear the rapid pounding of Zexion's heart and he knew that that the silverette was more upset than he showed.

"I-I couldn't take it anymore Demyx." Zexion said quietly as his eyes filled with tears. He hadn't cried in years but now he couldn't stop himself. "I'm dirty and am t-tainted but I couldn't let him do things to me anymore…my whole being screamed when h-he touched me."

"Oh Zex, you're not dirty or tainted," Demyx said as he wiped away the tears that flowed down pale cheeks. "You're beautiful, you have always been beautiful…I love you."

Zexion's eyes widened at Demyx's declaration and he pulled away from the other. "You can't love me, I don't deserve to be loved…I'm meant to be alone, everyone says so."

Demyx stepped closer again and made Zexion look at him. "You do deserve to be loved and you _are_. I have always loved you! I know I was a coward and I know I treated you wrong but never again, I'm not afraid anymore. As long as we have each other I'll walk tall and proud, we can handle anything together." He leaned in and kissed a tear-stained cheek.

Zexion grabbed Demyx's shirt in his fists as he tried to hold himself steady. Demyx loved him too, it was amazing and scary and confusing all at the same time and Zexion didn't know what to do with himself. "You mean it? I can't take it if you get scared again and turn your back on me. I don't think I could survive that so please don't say it if you're not sure."

"I am sure. I love you and I want to be with you. I can't promise that I'll never get scared but I promise that if I do I'll turn _to_ you and not away from you. We'll lean on each other." Demyx said and leaned down to capture the other boy's lips with his own. It felt wonderful; Zexion's lips were full and soft and tasted of blueberries. He was careful not to hurt the silverette's split lip more than it already was.

Zexion groaned. Demyx's taste was addictive and he wanted more of it. Zexion knew that they were moving fast but he wanted this, nothing had ever felt so right before and he wanted to follow his newly awakened heart. His heart told him to trust Demyx and so he would, he would trust the blond with both his body and his soul and he hoped that the other would treat them gently.

Their kisses grew more heated and frantic and soon kissing wasn't enough. Zexion took a hold of Demyx's shirt and pulled it over his head, marveling and the golden skin that was uncovered. Demyx skin was smooth and warm as Zexion ran his fingers down his chest and abdomen.

Demyx helped Zexion off with his shirt too and gasped when he saw the bruises and scars that were spread over otherwise pale skin."Shh," Zexion whispered softly in his ear. "Don't worry about it, this is between on us…U-unless you find me ugly and don't want to continue."

"You're always beautiful!" Demyx replied. "I just hate to see you hurt."

Zexion moaned and then he let his lips and tongue create a fiery path down Demyx's ear and neck. He nipped and sucked his way down the blonds' chest and stomach. Demyx's body felt as if it was on fire, his dreams were coming true, Zexion was there with him, touching him.

Zexion thought that something about kissing Demyx felt like coming home. He craved more, and as the taste of Demyx's mouth invaded his senses. He pressed his entire body against the musician's and kissed his lips with feverish intensity.

When the kiss finally ended and both boys struggled to regain their breath, Demyx's beautiful blue eyes were a darker shade of cobalt than before, half hooded and filled with yearning. The way they looked and the way Demyx's entire body shivered when Zexion touched him convinced the silverette that Demyx really wanted him, he wasn't lying. That thought filled Zexion with happiness and he felt his heart melt even more.

The boy's helped each other out of their jeans and then stood in front of one and other in their boxers feeling quite vulnerable but still unable to keep their eyes off each other.

Demyx was the first to make a move; he ran a golden hand softly over the slight bump in Zexion's black boxers causing the silverette to let out a sharp breath of air.

Demyx also made the other boy walk backwards as he was touching him until Zexion felt the edge of the bed at the back of his knees. Demyx made Zexion sit down on the bed as he hurriedly pulled off his boxers. The blond sat down on the floor between Zexion's legs and looked up at the other.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Demyx whispered. "It's like you were made entirely out of moonlight and silver.

Zexion felt a blush cover his cheeks at Demyx's words but he didn't have time to reply because Demyx chose that moment to touch his erect member and that made all train of thought just flee the silverette's mind. All he could do now was to feel.

Zexion couldn't help but whimper as Demyx took his straining erection into his warm and wet cavern. Zexion had never felt pleasure like this before, all he'd ever felt in terms of his body was pain.

Demyx was so gentle as he loved his member with his tongue and mouth and Zexion couldn't keep his eyes open as he got lost in the sensations that Demyx provided.

When the wonderful movements and vibrations stopped, Zexion couldn't help but whine deep in his throat and look down. Demyx's hand was still on his throbbing shaft but that amazing mouth had moved away and was now smiling softly up at him. Demyx rose up and again claimed Zexion's lips with his own. As their tongues danced and tangled Zexion could taste himself inside Demyx's velvety mouth and the thought of that made him shiver in excitement.

Demyx crawled onto the bed and pulled Zexion on top of himself making Zexion's eyes widen. "I...I want you to make love to me." Demyx whispered.

"Are you sure?" Zexion asked as his eyes roamed over the golden body spread out beneath him. "I have never topped before…"

"I'm sure, I trust you Zexy and I want you to claim me as yours." Demyx replied as he raised a hand to caress Zexion's flushed cheeks and move a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

"I really do love you." Was the one thing Zexion managed to get out, he was honored and humbled by Demyx's trust in him and he would do his best to show the other boy that he was worthy of that trust.

Zexion trailed pale fingers down Demyx's chest, circling pink nipples until they were erect little peaks and Demyx shuddered beneath him. He leaned down to kiss and suckle the swollen nubs and he reveled in the mewls and moans that spilled from the blonds' pink lips.

After Zexion was satisfied with the nipples he kissed a trail down Demyx's stomach, briefly stopping to thrust his tongue into Demyx's bellybutton before continuing down to the blonds' aroused member. Zexion stuck out his tongue and ran it from root to tip of Demyx's shaft causing the blond to almost arch of the bed and scream in pleasure. Pleased with that reaction Zexion took Demyx's member into his mouth and swallowed him down.

Zexion didn't stop looking at Demyx as he sucked and twirled his tongue around Demyx's shaft lodged in his mouth. Seeing the blonds reactions and his glazed over eyes was addicting, knowing that he was the one giving Demyx this pleasure made him feel pleasure too. The blond was so beautiful and intoxicating in his wantonness and Zexion couldn't get enough.

Slowly Zexion let his fingers move down behind Demyx's balls until they were brushing the cleft of Demyx's behind, his slender fingers lingering over Demyx's puckered entrance, caressing the soft skin there, making the blonde whimper and writhe. After covering his finger in the lube that the blond fished out from beneath his pillow he slipped a single digit inside that tight heat. Demyx tensed and moaned but it wasn't long before he thrust back on the finger, trying to get it deeper inside.

Zexion then slipped in a second finger and curled it until he was rubbing both fingers against Demyx's prostate as he stretched the blond making him ready for more. Demyx saw white every time his prostate was fondled and he was unable to lie still, he bucked and rode Zexion's fingers loving the feeling of being filled but it still wasn't enough.

"Come on Zexy…I'm ready. P-please make love to me…Fuck me!" Demyx pleaded, the pleasure Zexion made him feel was overwhelming-

Zexion couldn't deny Demyx's plea since he wanted nothing more than to be buried inside the blonds' tight heat so he nodded once and again he took a hold of the lube and smeared the slippery substance over his member. Demyx threw his head back and moaned as Zexion removed his fingers and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock. It was pleasure tinged with pain and Demyx wouldn't have traded the feeling of Zexion entering him away for all the riches in the world.

Zexion had never felt anything like it, Demyx was so tight and hot he fit around Zexion like a glove. The silverette moaned in deep pleasure as he slid himself deeper and deeper inside the blond until his balls rested against a golden ass. Once he was all the way inside Zexion stilled giving the blond time to adjust to the thick length inside him. When Demyx started to rock back against him Zexion started to move again and he thrust gently into the body beneath him.

Zexion went slowly, wishing to savor the feel of being inside the love of his life. Even in his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined anything could feel this good.

Demyx groaned, his thick brown eyelashes blinking lazily and then his brilliant blue eyes looked straight into Zexion's, they were connected and it felt like they were one being. Demyx hooked his long legs around Zexion's waist and urged him to go deeper, faster, harder. The blond wanted more of the wonderful feelings that Zexion gave him.

Zexion moaned and slammed into the blond, drawing a guttural cry from his throat. Demyx clawed at the sheets, looking for something to keep him grounded as Zexion thrust into him over and over, each time harder and faster than the last.

Zexion could feel himself getting close to climaxing but he wanted the blond to come before him so he gripped the other boy's erection and stroked him in time to his own movements. After only a few moments of the double sensations Demyx orgasmed, screaming Zexion's name at the top of his lungs and clenching around Zexion's member still thrusting inside him.

Zexion went wild at the feeling of Demyx's tightening hole convulsing around his erection and within seconds he shuddered through own climax, splashing Demyx's insides with his hot seed before collapsing on top him.

The staid like that, a sweaty quivering and entangled with each other for a while, just hearing each other's roaring heartbeats and trying to regain their function to breathe normally.

After a while Zexion rolled off the other boy, afraid he would be to heavy for the blond and lay down beside him instead. Demyx hurriedly placed his head on the silverette's chest, missing the closeness.

"I love you," The blond whispered. "Whatever happens we'll see it through together. I won't let you quit school, you can stay here you know that mom won't mind. I won't let that monster hurt you again."

Zexion smiled and kissed Demyx's damp hair. "I love you too and you're right, we'll figure something out. When we graduate, if I get into a school far away from here…Will you come with me?" Zexion asked and held his breath at the answer…what if this was just temporary? What if Demyx didn't really want him after all?

"I would follow you to the end of the world." Demyx replied and suddenly Zexion could breathe again.

No matter what problems they would face in the future they wouldn't face them alone. As long as they had each other they could withstand anything from abusive step parents to narrow minded and childish schoolmates.

With those thoughts both boys fell asleep tangled in each other as one being. Happy, loved and together…

**The End.**

**AN** – _Thank you so much for reading and please review._


End file.
